The Gems of Poseidon
by MiriAlexander
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, and the seven (along with a couple others who helped) have been made immortal as a reward. Only, now a new group of demigods are now the subject of another Great Prophecy, and Olympus must be saved once again, though this time, it may not last.
1. Introduction

**Hello everybody! Please don't judge me yet, it's my first FanFiction. I would also appreciate it if you all won't say rude stuff and all. Thanks, and Enjoy! This is the first book (Gems of Poseidon) in _The Fall of Olympus_ series. And no, I didn't get the idea from MiriLaren, because she is my best friend. Anyway...  
**

Introduction: Peridot

All my life, I have been considered stupid. I am dyslexic plus, I was diagnosed with ADHD at a very young age. It turns out that I am a half-blood. The dyslexia and the ADHD are very common traits. But even knowing you are a half-blood can be dangerous. If you think you may be one, do not, under any circumstances read this book. To know whether you are a half-blood or not, is like sending out a flare that says "Hello monsters! Please come eat me!" Which, unless you have had proper training from Chiron, is a bad, bad, _bad_ idea.

Anyway. Back to the point. My name is Peridot Mitchell. I'm thirteen and I'm kinda shy. I have long, straight black hair, in a boy cut ever since a hydra spit most of it off. As of the beginning of this story, though it's a bit shorter than waist length. Then I got a haircut to make it more even. (Then, everybody confused me with my sister, so I cut it like a boys') I am lucky to have not gotten hit directly. My eyes are a light, pale green. I have a twin sister named Aquamarine. Aqua, on the other hand has no dyslexia, no ADHD. She has curly hair that's shoulder length, and it usually falls in the prettiest of ringlets, framing her face. Her eyes are blue.

Besides Aqua, my two best friends are Benjamin and Rebecca Jensen. Becca is one year younger. They both have blue eyes, but Benjamin has short blond hair and Becca has seriously curly brown hair about chin length. They are both the kids of Apollo.

Anyway. Back to the story. Hmm. I really do get off topic, don't I? Well, that's ADHD for you. Uggh! _Anyway._


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Aquamarine

Okay. I'm not _that_ pretty. She described us good, though. Anyway, here's how our prologue goes:

"Amanda? Amanda Jensen? Is it really you?!" Genevieve Mitchell asked.

"Do I know yo- Genevieve Mitchell! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Amanda said. She was holding a carrier. "What are you doing here, Jen?"

"I just had twins. Two adorable baby girls!" she said excitedly.

"Really? I had a boy just five months ago. A boy and a girl. I came here to visit my brother, who is a doctor and his wife. She had a baby boy today!"

"Oh! Congratulations! By the way, do you know where they keep the newborn babies?"

"Yeah. Come on!"

Genevieve followed Amanda into a room. She looked at the tags on their feet and picked out two twins. One had curly black wisps of hair on her forehead and the other had black hair sticking straight up.

"The curly one is Aquamarine, and the other is Peridot."

They opened their eyes. Aqua's eyes were clear blue and Peri's were light green, They both smiled a little and giggled.

"This is mine." Amanda said, suddenly remembering she didn't show off her child yet. "Benjamin Jensen!" The boy had blond hair and brown eyes. "I'm pregnant with another. A girl. I'll probably name her Rebecca."

The child, indeed named Rebecca had short brown hair and the same eyes as her elder brother.

Genevieve Mitchell and Amanda Jensen ended up living in neighboring apartments, and their kids became the best of friends.

That's us. Thirteen years later. And it was gonna get a whole lot crazier.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Peridot

Ms. Mauze walked into the room and turned on the lights. Something is different. Something big. Nobody was in class. She scanned the room again, and there was a flicker of movement.

"Happy Birthday!" we yell. Everybody released their balloon. They weren't helium balloons, but it didn't matter. Ms. Mauze's face went from surprise to joy. Her eyes shined. The parents rolled in a huge cake and eight pizza boxes. (We made sure one was vegetarian.) It was amazing to finally give something in return for all the kind things she done for us. I will never forget that day. Not only because of the cake and pizza, but my happy day was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Hey Guys! Hope you're enjoying so please review! **


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Aquamarine

We got off at the bus stop with Benjamin and Becca. A helicopter flies overhead, but we're used to it, living in New York, and all. Ms. Mauze for some odd reason offered to drop us off. She insisted on meeting our parents, and when she did, all she said was, "The time has come." She politely said goodbye and left. Our moms looked pale.

They never able to tell us what the said they were going to. Because then, the monster attacked, and all Hades broke loose.

…

It was a hydra. A real, honest-to-goodness hydra. It's seven heads hissed. We stood still and turned around slowly. We had no weapons and didn't even know about our powers yet. We were defenceless against it. My first thought was _I am delusional._ But sadly, no, I wasn't. I could tell as I saw my friends' faces. I'm pretty sure this scared the crap out of all of us. Becca opened her mouth to scream, but Roger, ever the bookworm clamped his hand over her mouth as Peri put her finger to her lips as a silent _shhh_! All of a sudden, it spit out at Peri. Thank the gods she had good reflexes. She jumped to the side, knocking into Becca; hair flew out behind her and the green poison hit the bottom half - it was now about my hair length. A guy about our age jumped out from behind the bushes carrying a jar with a weird green liquid in it.

"Move back!" he yelled at us. So we did. He threw the jar at the hydra, and it exploded showering disgusting green slime everywhere. Normally, I would say, like _Ewwww!_ or something, but I was too shocked in seeing a hydra. We looked at the guy in shock. He had black hair and black eyes that were surprisingly kind and warm. I looked at him for a long time, til Peri raised her eyebrows. I couldn't look away.

"Umm… Hi. I'm Tobias James." he said, blushing.

"Aqua. This is Ben, Becca, and Peri," I muttered.

"What?" he hadn't heard me. I repeated the intro.

"Oh. Okay. Umm. I think I'll call Grover." he murmured.

We just stood there and thought over what just happened. And why _we_ saw it.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Peridot

A taxi pulled up and a boy our age got out. He walked with crutches and a limp. A red rasta cap was on his curly brown hair.

"Tobias? What did you - oh. I see. You wanted verification?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm guessing it's a yes?"

"Yeah. We should take them back. Chiron would like to meet them. I think they're Big Three Material, don't you?"

"Mmhm." he agreed.

"Okay people, what is going on? Hydras? Chiron? Big Three Material? What do

mean? Why _us_?" Becca demanded.

"Hmm. I'm guessing the parents - well mothers - have the Sight." Grover said to Tobias.

"Yeah. We should go."

"Umm… No. I want an explanation. And I want it now." Becca said calmly. Benjamin, like me was shy enough not to talk.

He sighed.

"Okay. Fine. You know those Greek myths and stories? Well they're real. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia? They actually exist. Even though the original -" Grover stopped abruptly. "I sense monsters. We should go. Now."

…

We took a cab to a place called Half-Blood Hill. There was a dragon there, which was apparently a baby, though it looked really big. It's tail was wrapped around a pine tree that was holding something that looked suspiciously like how I would picture the Golden Fleece.

"Sir, are you sure you wanna get off here? There's nothing there but fields and fields of strawberries." the driver asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Here's your tip." Grover said after glaring down my sister's unasked question. I guess we were all thinking it, though. After we all got out, Grover held up his hand to stop the flow of questions.

"The reason he could only see strawberry fields is because that is Camp Half-Blood's cover name. Delphi's Strawberries. Most mortals can't see through the Mist. Which, is a magical boundary that separates the mortal world from ours." he said before we could ask. "Other questions you have will be answered by Chiron."

The camp was amazing. There was a sword fighting arena, and archery range, and a rock climbing wall that shoot lava at you if you're too slow. We met two demigods. Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Benjamin. They were best friends who later got married and after they died, came back to live an immortal life at camp to train heroes like Chiron (who is a centaur and trainer of Hercules and Achilles and all that) since they wanted to live their lives but still train us demigods. After they died, they chose to remain sixteen for all eternity. There are others who did a similar thing. Like Leo Valdez and Calypso; Jason Grace and Piper McLean; Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque; plus Clarisse la Rue and Christopher Rodriguez. Nico di Angelo and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano remained single, though. Nico helps wherever help is need, whether it's at Camp Jupiter (the Roman camp), Camp Half-Blood, or in the Underworld. Reyna is the long-term Praetor of New Rome. The Hunters of Artemis came over to visit that day. The leader turned out to be Jason's sister, Thalia. There was an Oracle of Delphi, whose name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The director was Mr. D - short for Dionysus. He was put here as a punishment from Zeus because he chased an off-limits wood nymph. Long story.

Dinner was amazing and at the campfire sing-along, the four of us got claimed. Me and Aqua are Poseidon-ees (which is a word I just made up), Benjamin and Becca are the children of Zeus. So now, Percy Jackson has two sisters, and Jason has another sister and a brother. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.


	6. Chapter 4

I should describe these people to you. So here are the stats-

Percy Jackson: Black hair, green eyes, Poseidon

Annabeth Chase: Curly blond hair, gray eyes, Athena

Leo Valdez: Curly black hair, brown eyes, Hephaestus

Calypso: Long caramel colored hair, brown eyes, Atlas the Titan

Jason Grace: Blond hair, blue eyes, Jupiter

Piper McLean: Brown hair, blue eyes, Aphrodite

Frank Zhang: Black hair, brown eyes, Mars

Hazel Levesque: Cinnamon brown colored hair, gold eyes, Pluto

Thalia Grace: Spiky black hair, blue eyes, Zeus

Clarisse la Rue: Brown hair, brown eyes, Ares

Christopher Rodriguez: Brown wavy hair, brown eyes, Hermes

Nico di Angelo: Black hair, black eyes, Hades

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano: Black hair, black eyes, Bellona

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Wavy red hair, green eyes, the Oracle

Happy, now?

…

Tobias is actually the son of Hades. His brown eyes look like melted dark chocolate and if he asked me to do something, one look at those brown eyes will make me do it. Umm… Don't tell anyone I said that. Okay…

…

In Cabin Three, which is the cabin for Poseidon-ees, there were five people. Me, Peri, Percy, a girl named Cecilia who was five, a guy named Aaron who was nineteen, and a cute Cyclops (cute as in baby cute) named Tyson. He is the leader of Dad's Cyclopes' army, but he's visiting Percy for a couple of years since Dad doesn't need his army right now. He was so excited to learn he had new sisters and he hugged the crap out of us. He even made an Iris Message to Dad at his palace.

"Hi Daddy! I have two more sisters now! Peri and Aqua!" Tyson yanked us over.

Poseidon was an average looking guy with black hair and a beard. He had green eyes and a lot of smile crinkles. I liked him immediately. Anybody with smile crinkles and kind eyes is someone I'd like to get to know.

"Hello, Peridot, Aquamarine. Very good to see you again, though we met only once before. I hope your mother is fine? I haven't met a woman like her in years! Not since I met Percy's." he smiled."

We talked some more and then, Dad said he had gift to bring us.

"Ask Percy or Tyson to bring you to my palace. Or, on second thought, I will see you tomorrow at the beach near Half-Blood Hill. Til then."

The message shut off.

"No fair! I only met Dad, like, a couple of years after I got claimed!" Percy said grinning. "That's improvement. Anyway, good night guys! I'll be in my cabin if you need me!"

"Wait. Percy has his own cabin?" I asked.

"Well, he shares it with Annabeth since they're a couple hundred years old now. Long story, which I'll tell you in the morning. Good night." Aaron said.

We all chorused our good nights. Everyone except Cecilia.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Peridot

I couldn't sleep that night. I gave up trying and opened my eyes and saw Cecilia's bed empty.

"Has anyone seen Cecilia?" I said, my eyes wide. "She's not in bed!"

"What? She's missing? Peri, go tell Chiron and Mr. D now." Aaron ordered

I nodded. Aqua started to follow me, but Aaron had another job for her.

"Aqua, stay here with Tyson and see if she comes back. I'll go tell Percy."

I ran to Big House and banged on the door. Hard. Chiron opened the door in his tail curlers.

"When I said come whenever you need me,' I didn't mean at one in the morning." he said wryly. "Oh dear. Another one knows my tail curler secret. But I don't suppose you came here to talk about them, did you?"

I was panting from such a long run. "No - no. Big - problem. Cecilia's missing."

"Missing? She's not in bed? Oh dear. Have you told Percy?"

I shook my head. "Aaron-"

Aaron and Percy were running towards us.

Chiron and Percy had a quick discussion in Ancient Greek, and I only understood about half of it. The words _neglected_, _center of attention_, and _monsters_. Not good. Not good at all.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Aquamarine

It was very uneventful at Cabin Three. OTher campers had been woken up with all the commotion.

"Cecilia's missing" Tyson said. Immediately, campers ran around looking for her. We may not all be friends, but we _did_ help each other, and a missing camper was serious. Nobody found her. All of a sudden, there was a scream.

"Cecilia! Annabeth called. She ran into Annabeth's arms, sobbing. "It's okay, Celi, you're safe." she murmured. Chiron galloped towards them carrying Peri, Percy, and Aaron on his back. _I want a horse ride_, I thought. Percy jumped off and hugged Annabeth and Cecilia.

"Thank the Gods you're safe!" he told Cecilia. "What were you thinking?" Cecilia started crying again.

"I - I sorry Percy - I - it's just no one likes me. I -"

"Are you kidding? If we didn't like you, would camp look like this after searching for you?" Annabeth said.

Celi looked around. The doors to the cabin were all wide open and sheets covered the floor as if half asleep campers had run randomly about. A group of Ares and Athena kids had put on half of their armor, ready to fight any monsters. The immortal trainers, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Frank had actually spread out to look for her.

"Really? This is for me?"

"Cecilia, would it make you feel better if you stayed with us during the year instead of camp?" Peri asked.

"Really?" she looked at Peri adoringly and I felt a twinge of jealousy, but shoved it down. _Are you really getting jealous over this? Wow! _I thought.

"We are not only your friends, but your family, Celi. Don't ever scare us like that again!" Annabeth added firmly. "We love you."

Celi burst into sobs. "You - you guys are - are the best. I love you all too."

Chiron gave us a small smile "I think that's enough excitement for now. You all get two extra hours of sleep." he sighed. "We all need it."


End file.
